Fragile Flame
by mystic-horse14
Summary: Being thrown off of a cliff by a badass, blond, guy is no fun is it? DMOC....R&R!


Cheye Pagel

November 29, 2005

Story

Chapter One: Finding Flight… 

Keie walked to the front of the room, ready to be sorted into her prospective group. That group would be hers for the next year, and she needed to have her mind ready for questioning. As she let a dreamlike, calm state take over her body, she glimpsed a boy running towards her. _What? _She thought to herself. A minute later, she was flying through the air and towards the cliff. Enabling her gift of flight, Keie slowed herself down and started to move away from the edge of the cliff. Looking ahead of her, Keie noticed a blond haired boy, about her own height, who had silver eyes. _Who is that?_ She wondered. Landing in front of the boy, Keie took one look at those silver eyes, and felt herself grow faint. The strange boy stuck out his hand.

"My name's Draco Malfoy. I am a pureblood, so if you're a mudblood, then you better watch out." Keie stared at the rude boy. _Why does he interduce himself in that way?_ She wondered. Draco continued to look at her, and Keie realized that she had not answered him.

"Keie. I am a pureblood, and you better watch out for me, cause I don't like to be pushed off cliffs." She replied, venomously. Draco's eyes widened and narrowed.

"You'd better not talk to me in that way, or you'll end up not getting the Slytherin sex god for yourself." He replied, smirking at Keie's startled face. He walked away, and left Keie standing in the same spot, not understanding why he had said that. _Why is he like that? Who is he and why would he talk to me like that? That was totally to weird…but he soooo hot…Wait! Why am I thinking this way! I don't even know him! Ahhhhhh…_

_**You are thinking that way because you like him and he flirted with you.**_

Who are you? I haven't heard you before… 

_**I am your conscience. You like Draco, and there is no way to deny it.**_

But I barely know him! 

_**You still like him. **_

I can't like him! I don't know him! Get to know him… But… 

_**No but's. Now follow my advice, and I will talk to you later. Hermione is calling you.**_

Keie looked up.

"Oh hi Hermione. I didn't hear you calling till just now." Hermione ran up, out of breath.

"Are you ready for the examination?" She asked, panting.

"Of course. Listen, who is Draco Malfoy?" Hermione looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Why…why do you want to know?"

"Because I think he just tried to throw me off of a cliff." Keie answered. Hermione looked shocked.

"He did what! We'll have to report this to Dumbledore right away!" cried Hermione.

"No! I mean, no. We can't do that because that would ruin all chances of me making friends with anyone." Hermione looked at the floor thoughtfully.

"You're right. Well, that is Draco Malfoy." Hermione pointed to the boy who had introduced himself to her before. Keie looked at him, and felt herself begin to stare, helplessly.

Draco's POV 

Mingling in the crowd of 7th year Hogwarts students, Draco caught sight of a beautiful girl of his age. Wanting to see how she handled herself in a fight, he rushed at her, expecting her to step aside, or resist. Instead, he hit her full on, and watched as she started to fly over the edge of the cliff. _Oh god. Not at the beginning of the year. And she is so beautiful too._ He found himself thinking. Then, as he watched the girl, she seemed to slow down, and the rush towards him, while still in the air. _What the hell?_ He thought as she landed right in front of him. Not knowing what to do, Draco introduced himself.

"My name's Draco Malfoy. I am a pureblood, so if you're a mudblood, then you better watch out." He said. The girl continued staring at him with the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. _ I could get lost inside of those eyes._ The girl seemed to shake herself, and replied,

"Keie. I am a pureblood, and you better watch out for me, cause I don't like to be pushed off cliffs." Draco was surprised at the venom in her voice, but that did not suppress his anger at being talked to like that.

"You'd better not talk to me in that way, or you'll end up not getting the Slytherin sex god for yourself." He heard himself say, for he was still lost within those eyes. Then the eyes hardened, and she walked away. _Why did I say that? I had no right! She'll hate me from now on. And why didn't she resist my challenge? She is soo cute._ Then he heard a familiar voice calling his crushes name. _Oh my god. She's the Mudblood's friend? No way I can like her now. But she is soo hot and cool headed. Wait! This is the Mudblood's friend you're thinking about!_

_**Go for it.**_

Who are you and what do you want? 

_**I am your conscience, and I want to help you with Keie.**_

_She is not for me._

_**Yes she is. Remember, she has not yet been sorted, and may be out into your house.**_

_But I am head boy. Head's don't stay in the same dorms as their own houses._

She is head girl… How do you know that? 

_**I have my sources.**_

_I don't trust you, Snape._

_**Good, you recognized me. She didn't. Go to her. Learn her likes and dislikes. Get her to trust you. **_

_Why?_

_**Because you want her. Bye.**_

Wait… 

Draco came out of his mind trance at the calling of his name.

"Blaise…couldn't you tell that I was deep in thought?" Blaise put up his hands, palms facing outward.

"Hey sorry dude, it's just, this really hot girl is staring at you. Draco looked up, and found his eyes drowning in deep blue. Then the eyes were snatched away as Keie noticed her looking at him, and blushing, turned away.

Keie's POV 

_Oh god, he just caught me staring at him!_ Turning away blushing, Keie heard her name being called by a messy-haired boy.

"Keie!"

"Oh hey Harry. What's up?" Harry ran up panting.

"Dumbledore wants to see you. Now."

"Oh. Why?"

"He didn't tell me. I think it's because of what house your going to be in."

"Oh. Thanks Harry! TTYL!" Keie ran off to find Dumbledore, and almost ran into a silver-eyed guy. _Oh no. Draco Malfoy again._

"What do you want Malfoy." She spat at him.

"You." He smirked at her. Keie fought to control her feelings towards him. _What is WRONG with this prat?_

"If you don't mind, I have to go see Dumbledore, so will you please move your fat ass and big ego Out. Of. My. Way!" His eye's lit up in surprise. Then they went red with anger, and he advanced towards her. Startled, she took a step back, and he smirked.

"Better watch your mouth, mudblood lover." _WHAT did he just say! I think he deserves to be slapped. _She slapped him really hard, and his eyes did their funny color change again. Angrily, he pushed her up against a wall, and leaned towards her, his hand gripping her arm tightly.

"Don't EVER do that again…bitch."

"I'll do it any time I please asshole." Then he leaned down and kissed her full on the lips. _WHAT! AHHHHH! He's kissing me. The fucking prat! But his lips are so tasty. Shut up!_ He let go of Keie, and smirked when he saw her bewildered eyes.

"That's what happens when a hott girl pisses me off, Keie." Then he turned and walked away.

Draco's POV 

Draco was lost in thought as he watched Keie. Then he saw her talking to Potter. _That idiot Potter. He thinks he can have the girl _I _want, well, then, let the fights begin._ He started walking towards them, and then she turned and ran off, straight towards him. She wasn't looking where she was going, and so ran right into him.

"What do you want Malfoy." She spat at him.

"You." He smirked at her. _Oh god, did I just say that?_ Her eyes hardened.

"If you don't mind, I have to go see Dumbledore, so will you please move your fat ass and big ego Out. Of. My. Way!" Draco looked at her in surprise, and then anger. _ How dare she talk to me that way. I'll show her what happens when a hot girl messes with Draco Malfoy._ He took a step towards her, and she stepped back. _Yesssss._

"Better watch your mouth, mudblood lover." He said. _Oh, she's gonna hate me now._ Her eye's lit up with anger, and turned bright blue. Then he felt a pressure in his jaw, and realized she had just slapped him, really hard. Anger and surprise welled up inside him. _That little bitch, now she's getting it._ He grabbed her arm and roughly pushed her up against a wall.

"Don't EVER do that again…bitch." He spat at her.

"I'll do it any time I please asshole." She replied. Then, before he knew what he was doing, he leaned down and kissed her. _Yummm. Her lips are tasty._ When he pulled back, he smirked at the bewildered look in her eyes. _She is so beautiful. I hope I get that chance again. _

"That's what happens when a hott girl pisses me off, Keie." Then he turned and walked away.

_Okay…What did you think? Is this story ANY good? Cause if it's not, then I won't continue writing it. Please R & R!_


End file.
